Ayumi Hamasaki Discografía
thumb|150px|Rock 'n' Roll Circus -book-La discografía 'de [[Ayumi Hamasaki|'Ayumi Hamasaki]], consta de once álbumes de estudio original, cuarenta y nueve sencillos, cinco álbumes recopilatorios, diecinueve remix álbumes, dieciocho DVDs de conciertos, y cuatro box sets. Ayumi lanzó su primer álbum, ''NOTHING FROM NOTHING'' (1995), en Nippon Columbia. Sin embargo, el álbum no salió en el Oricon, y la discográfica lo dejó caer. Hamasaki más tarde firmó para Avex Trax, lanzó una serie de singles en 1998 seguida de su primer álbum bajo esta discográfica, ''A Song for ××'', en 1999. Hasta la fecha, Hamasaki ha vendido alrededor de 79 millones de discos en Asia, 54 millones de los cuales son de Japón solo, y es uno de los músicos de Japón que más vende. De acuerdo con el Oricon, es el tercero artista japonés que más vende de todos los tiempos. Álbumes Álbumes de Estudio Mini Álbumes Grandes Éxitos Álbumes Remix Sencillos Sencillos Re-Editados #poker face (28 de febrero de 2001) #YOU (28 de febrero de 2001) #Trust (28 de febrero de 2001) #For My Dear... (28 de febrero de 2001) #Depend on you (28 de febrero de 2001) #WHATEVER (28 de febrero de 2001) #LOVE ~Destiny~ (28 de febrero de 2001) #TO BE (28 de febrero de 2001) Otras Canciones Sencillos Alemania Sencillos no regulares Otras apariciones Temas y tie-ins Las canciones de Ayumi Hamasaki son ampliamente utilizadas para promover productos, películas y eventos. Ella ha aparecido en cerca de 650 anuncios en la televisión. * "+" – Ayu Ready? Tema final * "About You" – Morinaga Bake * "Alterna" – Panasonic Lumix * "And Then" – Aube Crush Pearl * "And Then" – JT Peach Water * "Angel's Song" – Panasonic D–Snap * "Appears" – Aube Crush Pearl * "Appears" – Lawson Ticket Service * "Ballad" – Tema de la Serie de NHK "Soukyuu no Subaru" (Dorama) * "Because of You" – Panasonic Lumix * "Blossom" – Zespri Kiwi * "Blue Bird" – Dwango * "Blue Bird" – Mu–mo.net * "Blue Bird" – Zespri gold * "Bold & Delicious" – Panasonic D–Dock * "Bold & Delicious" – Panasonic D–Snap * "Bold & Delicious" – Panasonic D–Snap Audio * "Born to Be..." – Mu–mo.net * "Born to Be..." – Nittele: 2006 Winter Olympics * "Boys & Girls" – AUBE'99 * "Carols" – Panasonic Lumix * "Carols (Classical Version)" – Panasonic Lumix * "Daybreak" – Panasonic * "Daybreak" – Panasonic D–Dock * "Daybreak (Hal's Mix 2002)" – Panasonic Lumix * "Dearest" – Sunrise (company) "Inuyasha" Tema Final (Anime) * "Dearest" – Tu–Ka mobile phones * "Decision" – music.jp * "Depend on You" – CDTV Tema Final (Programa de TV) * "Depend on You" – Sony PlayStation software サウザンドアームズ * "Don't Look Back" – Panasonic FX66/ZX3 * "Duty" – Takano Yuri Beauty Clinic * "End of the World" – Tu–Ka mobile phones * "End Roll" "HAL's mix"– Morinaga * "Endless Sorrow" – ドラマ“昔の男”主題歌 (Dorama) * "Ever Free (Orquesta Acústica)" – ドラマ“天気予報の恋人”挿入歌 (Dorama) * "Everlasting Dream (Rainbow Drew Drop Remix)" – Panasonic 77MD * "Everywhere Nowhere" – Panasonic MJ55 * "Evolution" – Kose Visee * "Fairyland" – Camellia Diamonds * "Fairyland" – Mu–mo.net * "Fairyland" – Music Fighter opening theme (Programa de TV) * "Fairyland" – Nissan X–TRAIL CUP * "Fairyland" – SPORTS Urugusu (Programa de TV) * "Far Away" – Tu–Ka mobile phones * "Fated" – Distance love (Película) * "Fated" – Kaidan (Película) * "Fly High" – Fifth Seasons * "Fly High" – Lawson Ticket Service * "Fly High" – Lycos * "For My Dear" – Morinaga Monburan * "Forgiveness" – 高原へいらっしゃい”主題歌 (Dorama) * "Free & Easy" – Panasonic 57MD * "Game" – Panasonic PM700MD * "Glitter" – Distance love (Película) * "Glitter" – Music.jp * "Glitter" – Zespri gold * "Glitter (Soul Central Mix)" – Mu–mo.net * "Grateful Days" – ayuready Tema Final * "Green" – Panasonic Lumix (Publicidad) * "Hanabi" – Tu–Ka mobile phones * "Heartplace" – Panasonic Lumix * "Heaven" – SHINOBI Heart Under Blade (Película) * "I Am..." – Kose Visee * "Immature" – JT Peach Water * "Independent" – THE BASEBALL 2002 (Programa de TV) * "Inspire" – Avex Audition 2004 * "Inspire" – New York Guggenheim Museum Exhibition * "Is This Love?" – Morinaga Bake * "It Was (Island Mix) – Mu–mo.net * "July 1" – Kose Visee * "Kanariya (radio edit)" – CDTV Tema Principal (Programa de TV) * "Ladies Night: Another Night" – Panasonic Lumix * "Last Links" – TBS Tema Final (Programa de TV) * "Life" – music.jp * "Love: Destiny" – Semi–Double (Dorama) * "Love: Since 1999" – Semi–Double (Dorama) * "M" – Tu–Ka mobile phones * "Microphone" – Honda Zest Spark * "Mirrorcle World" – Panasonic FX–35 * "Moments" – Ayu Ready? Tema Final (Programa de TV) * "Moments" – Kose Visee * "Moments" – Fullmetal Alchemist Banda Sonora (BSO) * "Monochrome" – JT Peach Water * "Moon" – Honda Zest Spark * "My Name's Women" – Panasonic D–snap * "Naturally" – Kose Visee * "Naturally (Dolly remix)" – Kose Visee * "Never Ever" – Kirin Supli * "Never Ever" – Lawson Ticket Service * "Next Level" – Panasonic Lumix FX–40 * "No More Words" – Sunrise (company) Inuyasha Tema Final (Anime) * "No Way to Say" – Panasonic MJ57 * "No Way to Say" – テレビ“恋するハニカミ (Programa de TV) * "Ourselves" – Kose Visee * "Part of Me" – Panasonic Lumix * "Poker Face" – CDTV Tema Principal (Programa de TV) * "Rainbow" – ayu ready? Tema Final (Programa de TV) * "Rainbow" – Panasonic Lumix * "Rainy Day" – Capcom Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams Tema Final (Video Juego) * "Real Me" – Fifth Seasons * "Real Me" – Panasonic D–snap * "Rule" – Cancion de Dragonball Evolution (Película) * "Seasons" – ドラマ“天気予報の恋人”主題歌 (Dorama) * "Seasons (Acoustic Orchestra)" – ドラマ“天気予報の恋人”挿入歌 (Dorama) * "Seasons (D–Z Blue Sunbeam Mix)" – Kose Visee * "Secret" – Confessions of Pain (Película) * "Someday My Prince Will Come" – Walt Disney Snow White * "Sparkle" – Honda Zest Spark * "Startin'" – Capcom Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams Tema Principal (Video Juego) * "Startin'" – Mu–mo.net * "Step You" – Panasonic D–Snap Audio * "Step You" – Panasonic SD mini–compo * "Still Alone" – Takano Yuri Beauty Clinic * "Still Alone" – Inuyasha Banda Sonora (BSO) * "Sunset" – Panasonic Lumix * "Sunrise" – Dandy Daddy (Programa de TV) * "Talkin' 2 Myself" – Panasonic Lumix * "To Be" – JT Peach Water * "To Be (Acoustic Orchestra)" – ドラマ“天気予報の恋人”挿入歌 (Dorama) * "Too Late" – Honda Giorno Crea * "Too Late (Soul Solution Remix)" – Honda Giorno Crea * "Trauma" – JT Peach Water * "Trauma" – Chobits Season 1 or 2 ending * "Trust" – 花王“ソフィーナ オーブ ルージュフィーリア (Película) * "Two of Us" – Sony PlayStation software サウザンドアームズ Tema Final * "Unite!" – Kirin Supli * "Vogue" – Kose Visee * "Vogue" "Kirari Natsu Ayu Mix" – Kose Visee * "Voyage" – “ayu ready?” Tema Final (Programa de TV) * "Voyage" – Canción de Tsuki ni shizumu (Película) * "Voyage" – ドラマ“マイリトルシェフ”主題歌 (Dorama) * "Walking Proud" – Panasonic MJ59 * "We Wish" – Kose Visee * "Whatever" – 7–Eleven Valentine * "Whatever" – ASAYAN Tema Final (Programa de TV) * "Who..." – Tsuki (Película) * "Will" – NRK Norwegian – World Championships Athletics 2007 * "Will" – Panasonic Lumix * "You" – Aasayan Tema Final (Programa de TV) * "You" – Forecast 2–weekly Lens * "You were..." – Canción de Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure versión japonesa (Película) Vinilos Japón * 5 de Junio, 1999 – Depend on you * 19 de Junio, 1999 – A Song for ×× * 19 de Junio, 1999 – from your letter * 19 de Junio, 1999 – poker face * 19 de Junio, 1999 – SIGNAL * 3 de Julio, 1999 – Hana * 3 de Julio, 1999 – POWDER SNOW * 3 de Julio, 1999 – Trust * 3 de Julio, 1999 – Wishing * 3 de Julio, 1999 – As if... * 17 de Julio, 1999 – FRIEND II * 17 de Julio, 1999 – Two of Us * 17 de Julio, 1999 – YOU * 11 de Agosto, 1999 – ayu-mi-x Box Set * 1999 – Boys&Girls * 6 de Octubre, 1999 – A - Side NYC * 6 de Octubre, 1999 – A - Side TYO * 18 de Octubre, 1999 – Super Eurobeat J-EURO 1 * 28 de Enero, 2000 – appears/WHATEVER * 22 de Marzo, 2000 – appears * 31 de Mayo, 2000 – Ayu-mi-x II Version Jpn * 10 de Octubre, 2000 – Far away * 10 de Octubre, 2000 – vogue * 10 de Octubre, 2000 – SEASONS * 27 de Diciembre, 2000 – AUDIENCE * 27 de Diciembre, 2000 – SURREAL * 1 de Febrero, 2001 – ayu-mi-x III Promo (vinilo) * 14 de Julio, 2001 – evolution * 14 de Julio, 2001 – M * 11 de Agosto, 2001 – Endless sorrow (vinilo) * 11 de Agosto, 2001 – NEVER EVER * 11 de Agosto, 2001 – UNITE! * 16 de Septiembre, 2001 – M * 26 de Septiembre, 2001 – excerpts from ayu-mi-x-III-1 * 26 de Septiembre, 2001 – excerpts from ayu-mi-x-III-2 * 26 de Septiembre, 2001 – excerpts from ayu-mi-x-III-3 * Octubre 2001 – Super Eurobeat Promo 1 (vinilo) * Octubre 2001 – Super Eurobeat Promo 2 (vinilo) * 11 de Noviembre, 2001 – M * 13 de Julio, 2002 – Daybreak * 13 de Julio, 2002 – Dearest * Noviembre 2005 – Super J-Trance Promo (vinilo) EEUU * 1999 — Boys&Girls * 27 de Mayo, 2001 — appears * 12 de Junio, 2001 — kanariya * 12 de Agosto, 2001 — Duty * 12 de Agosto, 2001 — evolution * Septiembre 2001 – Trauma * 2001 — M * 2001 — too late Inglaterra * 21 de Julio, 2001 — monochrome (486 Limited Edition) * 2001 — M Alemania * 15 de Noviembre, 2002 – Connected - Part 1 * 29 de Febrero, 2002 – Connected - Remixes * 6 de Septiembre, 2003 – M - Part 1 * 26 de Septiembre, 2003 – M - Part 2 * 2 de Noviembre, 2003 – M - Part 3 * 16 de Enero, 2004 – Depend on you - Part 1 * 26 de Febrero, 2004 – Depend on you - Part 2 * 2 de Septiembre, 2004 – Naturally - Part 1 * 16 de Septiembre, 2004 – Naturally - Part 2 * 17 de Febrero, 2005 – appears * 10 de Marzo, 2005 – appears - Remixes * 21 de Octubre, 2005 – UNITE! 1 * 24 de Octubre, 2005 – UNITE! 2 Belgica * 11 de Diciembre, 2002 — Connected España * 5 de Mayo, 2004 — M DVDs Video Álbumes *''A Film for ××'' (15-09-1999) *''A clips'' (23-2-2000) *''HAMASAKI AYUMI (video clip collection)'' (29-03-2000) *''vogue Far away SEASONS'' (20-09-2000) *''SURREAL (DVD)'' (13-12-2000) *''M (DVD)'' (07-02-2001) *''evolution (DVD)'' (13-06-2001) *''A clips vol.2'' (13-03-2002) #89,531 Copias Vendidas *''Some Day My Prince Will Come'' (2002) *''COMPLETE CLIP BOX'' (25-02-2004) Conciertos en DVDs *''Ayumi Hamasaki Concert Tour 2000 Vol.1'' (27-09-2000) #2 93,000 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Concert Tour 2000 Vol.2'' (27-09-2000) #1 99,000 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Countdown Live 2000-2001 A'' (20-06-2001) 138,000 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Dome Tour 2001 A'' (12-12-2001) #1 132,554 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Countdown Live 2001-2002 A'' (29-01-2003) 1 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Arena Tour 2002 A'' (29-01-2003) 6,583 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Stadium Tour 2002 A'' (29-01-2003) 14,306　 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Countdown Live 2002-2003 A'' (29-01-2003) 1 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Complete Live Box A'' (29-01-2003) 72,826 *''Ayumi Hamasaki A Museum: 30th Single Collection Live'' (25-02-2004) #1 102,000 Copias Vendidas *''Ayumi Hamasaki Arena Tour 2003-2004 A'' (29-09-2004) #2 69,829 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Countdown Live 2004-2005 A'' (02-03-2005) 66,674 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Arena Tour 2005 A: My Story'' (24-08-2005) 86,887 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Countdown Live 2005-2006 A'' (23-03-2006) #2 58,741 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Arena Tour 2006 A: (Miss)understood (01-11-2006) '#1''' 100,302 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Best of Countdown Live 2006-2007 A2'' *''Ayumi Hamasaki Asia Tour 2007 A: Tour of Secret Live + Documentary'' #2 76,225 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Countdown Live 2007-2008 Anniversary'' #2 78,215 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Asia Tour 2008: 10th Anniversary'' #2 76,032 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Premium Countdown Live 2008-2009 A'' #1 69,120 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Arena Tour 2009 A: Next Level'' #2 84,484 1 Sólo en live box completo. Total de 72.826 copias vendidas 2 Sólo en el A BEST 2 -White- CD+2DVD combo. DVD audio *RAINBOW (09-07-2003) *CAROLS (29-09-2004) *MY STORY (24-03-2005) Videos Musicales (PV) # poker face # YOU # Trust # For My Dear... # Depend on you # WHATEVER (version M) # LOVE ~Destiny~ # TO BE # Boys&Girls # appears # kanariya (Jonathan Peters Radio Mix) # Fly high (Hal's Mix 2000) # vogue — Far away — SEASONS # SURREAL # M # evolution # Endless sorrow # Dearest # Daybreak (Hal's Mix 2002) # Free & Easy # Connected # Voyage # Real Me # RAINBOW # ourselves # Grateful days # HANABI~episode II~ # forgiveness # No way to say # Because of You # ANGEL'S SONG # Moments # INSPIRE # GAME # CAROLS # About You # walking proud # Humming 7/4 # STEP you # is this LOVE? # My Name's Women # fairyland # alterna # HEAVEN # Bold & Delicious # Pride # rainy day # Ladies Night # Startin' # Born To Be.... # BLUE BIRD # Beautiful Fighters # JEWEL # momentum # 1 LOVE # Part of Me # glitter # fated # talkin' 2 myself # decision # Together When... # (don't) Leave me alone # Marionette # Mirrorcle World # GREEN # Days # NEXT LEVEL # Rule # Sparkle # Curtain call # Sunset -LOVE is ALL- # Sunrise -LOVE is ALL- # You were... # BALLAD # Microphone # Don't look back # Sexy little things # Lady Dynamite # MOON # crossroad # blossom # Virgin Road # Sweet Season ;Versiones Alternativas # Dearest (Laugh & Peace Mix) # Dearest (Acoustic Piano Version) # M (Above & Beyond Remix) Enlaces * Sitio Oficial Colección online de todos los videos musicales de Ayumi Hamasaki (incluidos los making-of) *Ayumi Hamasaki Sitio Oficial (en japonés) *Ayumi Hamasaki Sitio Oficial (en inglés) Categoría:Discografías